Sharingan, Sharingan, Shadow
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: ItaShikaSasu. AU. Itachi and Shikamaru share a moment with Sasuke. Shameless Sasuke whorage. p


**Title:** Sharingan, Sharingan, Shadow  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Romance, drama? And some angst...  
**Warnings: **Sex, sex, and more sex, incest. yaoi threesome, and mentions of angst and such...  
**Verse:** AU of the AU. (Yeah, confusing.)

**DHC:** I posted this along time ago on my lj comm and on aff as well...

* * *

Sasuke groaned loudly as Shikamaru pushed him back against Itachi, feeling both of their bodies mesh against him. Itachi's arms encircled his waist, slender, long fingers sliding up under his shirt to tease his skin while Shikamaru caught his lips in a hot, demanding kiss. He mewled as he squrimed under the touches and kissed back, bringing his hands up to clutch at Shika's shoulders while he arched and shivered under his brother's talented ministrations.

"You're such a little whore, Sasu-chan," Itachi murmured lowly in his ear, drawing another loud moan out as the elder Uchiha ground his hips forward into Sasuke's ass, the younger feeling how hard his brother already was and he immediately reciprocated by pushing back into him, begging silently to be fucked. Perhaps it was wrong in some way, for the three of them to be like this, especially since Sasuke and Itachi were brothers, but they had always shared whatever they had to one another, why not a lover? They also loved one another, so it only fortified their decision, and Shikamaru didn't seem to mind in the least.

Shikamaru broke his lips away from Sasuke's only to begin trailing hot kisses and nips down the smaller Uchiha's neck, getting a whimper in response. It didn't take long for Itachi and Shikamaru to find a rhythm between molesting Sasuke and ridding him of his clothes. Soon, the teen was naked between them, squirming in needy arousal and moaning like a harlot.

"Is this what you want, otouto?" Itachi asked huskily as his cool fingers wrapped around his brother's cock, giving him a few shallow strokes.

"Y-yes!" Sasuke mewled, bucking his hips towards Itachi's hand only for him to pull his hand away teasingly.

Shikamaru smirked faintly, nodding to Itachi and like a whirlwind, they'd suddenly traded places against Sasuke. "Or is it...this?" He questioned as he slid two fingers inside of the youngest Uchiha, making him cry out, his hips bucking wildly.

"Oh gods, yes... More, please... Please, Shika...Ita-nii... I need this." Sasuke begged, his voice nothing but a needy whisper as he squirmed and bucked against Shikamaru's fingers.

"Fret not, otou... You'll get what you want. But let us have some fun with you, hm?" Once again, Itachi let his hand curl around Sasuke's shaft, drawing out a keening moan before a weak nod from the teen.

Shikamaru moved his fingers expertly inside of Sasuke, stretching him, before repeatedly bumping against his prostate, making the teen jerk and convulse between them, panting heavily and making begging sounds. Shikamaru and Itachi's eyes locked for a moment, sharing a look. They leaned between and soon their mouthes meshed together, their kissing was fierce and filled with raw fire and authority. Sasuke panted as he watched and squirmed under their continuous ministrations even while kissing.

It ended when Itachi pulled away with a sharp nip to Shikamaru's bottom lip, sharp enough to draw a little blood, making the other teen groan lowly in his throat. Itachi smirked to himself as he stroked along Sasuke's cock, watching as his brother's expression changed and his eyes clouded over. Soon, Shikamaru pulled his fingers out of Sasuke, grinning faintly as the other teen cried out in disappointment, whimpering for more again.

"To the bed, otou. On your hands and knees." Itachi commanded.

Sasuke was eager to comply, suppressing a shiver.

Shikamaru slid close to Itachi, pressing up against him as his fingers began to nimbly rid the taller male of his clothes. Itachi's long fingers pulled the tie from Shikamaru's hair, before spidering down and like a ghost, quickly, but softly making quick work of the others clothes in return.

Shivering, Shikamaru gently pushed at Itachi to the bed, leaning up to catch his lips, only to return the favor and bite him on the lip. Smirking, Itachi turned and crawled onto the bed, looking over his brother's trembling, aroused body. He watched with slight amusement as he jumped when he brushed his fingers against his entrance before moaning loudly.

"Ita-nii... Please, fuck me. I can't...take anymore..." He whimpered, biting his lower lip to stifle any other sounds he wanted to make.

Itachi crawled over his brother's smaller form, nuzzling up his back until he reached the back of his neck, before murmuring lowly in his ear. "Hush, otou. I'll give you what you want...since you're being so good about it..." He took hold of Sasuke's hip with one hand before sliding against his brother until the tip of his hard cock kissed Sasuke's entrance.

"Oh god, yes! Please, Itachi... More... Don't just tease me tonight, I really want to feel you in me." Sasuke moaned. Itachi could feel his cock twitch at those words and almost violently, he sheathed himself inside of Sasuke in one thrust.

Sasuke screamed loudly in pain and pleasure, but he arched his back and pushed further into Itachi, begging for more.

"You're such a cock whore, Sasuke," Shikamaru drawled as he crawled upon the bed to sit infront of the two. Sasuke whimpered in response. Itachi drew back before slamming back into his brother, earning yet another loud cry.

"If you didn't have either of us, I bet you'd be begging for just about anyone's cock, wouldn't you?" Shika continued, lazily stroking his hand down his own body before wrapping his fingers around his own cock, Sasuke's eyes immediately focusing in to watch him. He mewled and clawed a little at the sheet beneath him as he arched his back, gasping for more from Itachi.

"Or, do you really love our cocks that much inside of you?" Itachi picked up, placing a sharp nip to the back of Sasuke's neck as he pounded into his brother, watching as Shikamaru's eyes grew darker and darker as the two of them moved.

"Y-yes," Sasuke groaned, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back and he let his head fall limply as a shudder rode through his system. Itachi and Shikamaru both smirked identically at the response before Shikamaru crawled closer, threading his fingers into Sasuke's hair, yanking his head up before kissing him hard.

Sasuke moaned into Shika's mouth, bucking back into Itachi as he hit his sweet spot dead on, nearly losing his balance, his limbs threatening to give out on him. Soon, he felt Shkamaru's fingers slip down to grasp his weeping shaft and began to stroke him in time with Itachi's thrusts and he shuddered, for a moment, white flashed across his eyes. He was so close...

Itachi smirked, he could feel how his brother clenched around him for a moment as he trembled and he aimed to get him to let go completely. His fingers slid down from Sasuke's hip to join Shikamaru's, twining their fingers together as he guided him into a rougher pace that was unrelenting as he changed his own rhythm and slammed into Sasuke over and over again, not giving him any recovery time.

"Ah-ah! Yes... Yes, like that! More, harder... I-I'm so..." Sasuke panted, before his words died into a garble of sounds as he started to get lost in the pleasure.

"That's it, otouto... Just give in. You feel so fucking good the way you clench me tight; do you want me to cum in you...?"

Sasuke let out another string of noises, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What was that...?" Itachi teased as he slammed into him hard while he and Shika never stopped stroking along his cock.

"YES!" Sasuke finally screamed as his entire body shuddered before locking up as he came all over Itachi and Shikamaru's hands and the sheet, clenching Itachi tightly. The elder Uchiha growled lowly, clamping his teeth down onto Sasuke's shoulder as he slammed in one final time before filling his brother up with his own seed. Shikamaru pulled his hand away, bringing it up to his lips and he watched the two collapse to the bed as he licked Sasuke's cum from his fingers.

Sasuke mewled as his body trembled everywhere from the aftershocks of pleasure, he could feel Itachi's cum slowly leaking out of him and down his thighs, but he didn't mind, he kept squirming his hips against Itachi to get more of those torturing aftershocks. Itachi slowly unhinged his jaw from where he'd bitten Sasuke and licked the blood away that began to immediately well to the surface. He slowly pulled out of Sasuke, listening sastisfiedly as he groaned in disappointment.

He slowly rolled his brother over before leaning in to place a kiss to his lips, which Sasuke immediately returned. Shikamaru leaned back against the pillows, smirking faintly. Itachi pulled away, sitting up on the bed before trailing his still covered fingers down Sasuke's chest, watching as the teen squirmed and moaned. "You're an insatiable nymph, otouto."

Shika snorted quietly. "That's putting it lightly, but I suppose that can be a good thing..."

"Indeed."

Sasuke shivered at their voices, before he rolled onto his side in an attempt to escape his brother's teasing touches, only for Shikamaru to start in on it, petting through his hair, tracing patterns down his collarbone, keeping his nerves on high. He gasped, a shiver running through him as Shikamaru's fingers lazily flicked over his nipple, grazing his nail over it, tracing a circle around the tightening bud.

He groaned, rolling away, that is, until Shikamaru latched onto his shoulders, pulling him up and completely back against him. He shivered against him, feeling the other run his hands over every curve along his body and he arched into the touches, letting his head fall back, eyes lowering halfway.

"Such a pretty little thing, isn't he, Itachi?" Shikamaru asked as he continued to run his fingers over Sasuke's body, watching as the other kept getting more and more worked up from just the simple touches. Itachi smirked slightly, crawling forward until he was just infront of Sasuke.

"Yes, my otouto is very beautiful...but he looks even better when he's being fucked senseless." The older Uchiha responded, tracing one finger down Sasuke's chest, all the way down before curling his fingers around his brother's reawakening cock, the teen letting out a soft moan in response, lifting his hips up to meet the strokes shamelessly, a contrasting blush on his face from the dirty talk the two were exchanging.

"That can be arranged, can't it, Sasuke?" Shikamaru smirked, pulling the teen up into his lap where he ground his cock against the teen's ass, Sasuke moaning loudly in response, a shiver running through his body as he rocked back against him with a quiet whimper.

"You want it bad, don't you, Sasu-chan? You want Shika-kun's hard cock inside of you, pounding into you so hard you can't see straight." Itachi murmured lowly in his brother's ear, still pumping him lazily. Sasuke whimpered loudly, nodding his head.

"Say it," The elder Uchiha hissed.

"I-I want it..." Sasuke replied shakily, continuing to rock back against Shikamaru and squirm at Itachi's touch.

"You want what...?" Shikamaru questioned, lifting Sasuke a little and nudged the head of his cock against his entrance, feeling some of Itachi's seed dribble out and down the length of his shaft, shivering a little. Sasuke bit his lip, face flushed red from arousal, his breathing quick and shallow.

"F-fuck me..." The younger Uchiha whimpered out, arching his back, pushing his hips back needily; Itachi's hand had stilled and he felt like he was balancing on a dagger's tip, somewhere in the calm of a storm, a semi-balance of sanity and reason, but that was broken in instants as Shikamaru, without warning, let Sasuke drop using gravity to assist him, completely impaling the older teen ontop of his cock hard.

Sasuke screamed, back arching almost grotesquely, fingers and toes curling tight and his eyes widened and dilated. Itachi admired the view with lust in his eyes. "Ride him, otouto." He commanded.

Swallowing, the other lifted himself to his knees shakily before sinking back down hard again, mewling helplessly, gyrating and grinding into Shikamaru, clenching around him tight before rising back up only to repeat the motions over and over again.

Shikamaru panted, his fingers tightly clenching Sasuke's hips, the skin around the area was already an angry red, sure to leave bruises later, but neither cared. His cock pulsed and twitched inside of Sasuke at his teasing, and he knew the damn Uchiha was teasing him. With a growl, he took control by slamming up hard into the older teen, breaking their rhythm with another scream from Sasuke, he all but began to pound into him hard, pulling Sasuke up before slamming him down only to repeat it all over again.

Sasuke's head was thrown back, his face flushed and his lips parted, eyes still widened as every other breath he took was a gasp; mewls and moans accompanying every inhalation. With every thrust, he clenched all the tighter, riding his lover hard, following every movement with his own.

Itachi watched their coupling with satisfaction; true, the three of them were lovers, but truly, the chemistry between his otou and the Nara teen fascinated him. In fact, if he did not love his brother just as much (but never more than that, not ever more) he would have gladly let Shikamaru have him completely. But there was no room for such thoughts for the three of them were perfect.

"Say it, Sasuke..." Shikamaru mumbled into Sasuke's ear, continuing to pound into him. They were leaning forward, Sasuke's hands braced infront of him on the bed, clenching the sheets as the other teen drove into him almost wildly.

"Say my name, I want to hear you scream it with that pretty voice of yours."

A shudder ran through the younger Uchiha's body and Itachi traced his fingers up his neck to tilt his head up to look at him. "Do oblige him, otouto. I want to hear you sing as well..."

"A-ah..." Sasuke moaned as his body began to shake from the rough pace, he could feel molten fire coursing through his veins and his nerves were frying even as he and Shikamaru continued to move together, white danced across his vision once more and his entire body clenched for a moment.

"I wish you could see yourself, otouto... Flushed, panting, beautiful as you're getting fucked hard... It's the image every one would fantasize of you." Itachi murmured, his sharingan lazily swirling to life, imprinting the image to memory, never to be forgotten. Sasuke mewled, panting again.

Shikamaru pulled back, stilling for a long moment, feeling Sasuke's body clench and quiver in dire want for him to move again. Just as Sasuke began to come out of the haze that had overtaken him, the other male slammed back into him hard, striking his prostate hard.

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke wailed as his entire body convulsed and locked up as he came violently all over himself and the bed, shaking, eyes wide and unseeing, mouth dropped open and all that was coming out was a silent scream.

Shikamaru growled, leaning forward to sink his teeth onto Sasuke's other shoulder, making a twin to Itachi's mark as he came inside of Sasuke, filling him completely.

Sasuke collapsed limply to the bed, flushed, disheveled, covered in his own seed, and saited with lidded eyes. Itachi slowly picked his brother off of Shikamaru, feeling him whimper a little in disappointment, before curling into Itachi. Itachi manouvered his brother's body on the bed and laid him out gently before running his fingers through his hair. "You're so beautiful like this, Sasu-chan..."

Sasuke didn't respond verbally, but the faint blush and the saited sigh were enough. Shikamaru splayed out on the bed before rolling and encasing Sasuke in his embrace, tucking his face into the back of his neck. Itachi merely watched the two before easing himself to lay with them, his hand reaching out to take Sasuke's within his own, twining their finger's together.

Sasuke's lids fell lower and lower with each passing moment, and his fuzzy brain was thinking of how lucky he was to have two incredible lovers all to himself and didn't have to share. It was exactly what he'd been needing.

"Rest, otouto." Itachi whispered softly.

"We won't leave you," Shikamaru assured.

Nodding his head heavily, Sasuke's lids finally closed. Within seconds, his breathing evened out and there was silence for a long while between Itachi and Shikamaru.

"Itachi..." Shikamaru began.

The elder Uchiha shook his head. "I know what you're going to say, and I will have none of it. My otouto is happy; that is all I could ever ask for. If he is happy with the both of us, then so long as he is, I do not mind sharing."

Shikamaru was silent for a long while.

"Rest, Shika-kun. I will watch over you both."

Without answering, Shikamaru curled closer to Sasuke, closing his eyes before he fell asleep as well.

Itachi sighed softly, before he smiled weakly as his gaze settled on his brother's sleeping visage. Softly he squeezed the teen's hand. He knew; if either of them left or tried to give them away to the other, Sasuke's heart would shatter. His otouto was a fragile creature underneath the front he displayed in public. He would do everything in his power to keep that from ever happening.

Satisfied that both were at peace, he eased himself down into the bed farther and allowed himself to relax, silently watching over the two for the rest of the day.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: ** Um, uh. I have nothing to say. If you're confused, you either don't know know about the multiple AU verses me and my fiance created and/or you're dense. xD;; But, uh... I still hope you all enjoyed it?


End file.
